No Letting Go
by XGoldenDancerX
Summary: After listening to Wayne Wonder's No Letting Go, it inspired me to write a song fic. A very summer atmosphere, I really hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you will Read and Review! ReTi pairing!


A/N: It's summer, and I have enough time to write up some wonderful ideas of fics. To start off, today, I was in my car and I heard Wayne Wonder's "No Letting Go" and I wanted to write a song fic instantly! So here ya go!

**No Letting Go**

Simply charming is the way your dark chocolate strands glided through the air. I could watch them all day, dancing along the stream of breeze that surrounded your mane. You had this way of looking over your shoulder, your hair would just run into the arms of the wind, and play around your face just enough to make my lips curl upward.

**Got somebody she's a beauty  
Very special really and truly**

I get up from my towel as you called my name from where you were sitting on the sand. You brushed the grains of sand laying on your baby blue bikini top and breasts, but you simply stopped when I approached. You simply blushed just so slightly as you presented me your small, yet charming shell covered sand castle. All I can do is let my lips curl even more with a soft chuckle to reply.

**Take good care of me like it's her duty  
Want you right by my side night and day**

I wrapped my hands along with your slender, creamy hands. I sit carefully and affectionately around you, hovering over you slender form while we begin to make a castle of our own. You wanted to make our own home in the sand better than your previous one. I lightly placed my head on top of your right shoulder, feeling your fingers rotate the sand bucket. Suddenly, I inhaleed the flow of your intoxicating scent of wild lavender and mango, and I am swept away.

**No letting go No holding back  
Because you are my lady  
When I'm with you its all a that  
Girl I, am so glad we've made it  
No letting go No holding back  
No holding Back no  
When I'm with you it's all a that  
All a that**

We finished the castle; my huge hands corrupted it to receive some minor cracks, but it did look better than your first one. You peered over your shoulder looking at me with a genuine smile. I moved slightly up to let my lips brush against yours, but suddenly, you pushed me away. At first, I was stunned, but after hearing the sweet chimes of your giggles, I looked up to see you running away.

**They say good things must come to an end  
But I'm optimistic about being your friend  
Though I made you cry by my doings  
With Keisha and Anisha but that  
Was back then**

I ran after you and watched your profile bounce every step you took. I always lusted after that plentiful chest you produced, but at this moment, your body was as gorgeous as the lining of the sea along the white beach. Though your speed was swift, I approached quickly, and swept up your body into my arms. You kicked and giggled, but I was not going to ever let you go.

**No letting go No holding back  
Because you are my lady  
When I'm with you its all a that  
Girl I, am so glad we've made it  
No letting go No holding back  
No holding Back no  
When I'm with you it's all a that  
All a that**

At first I kissed you softly on your cheek, your forehead, your neck, and your shoulder, just because I knew you loved when I kissed those body parts. I felt you pushing your smooth skin onto my lips as to return the affection. But then as I stopped, you knew I was up to something. Too bad it was too late. You turned your head and saw that I led you into the water, but before you could move out of my arms, I dropped you.

**Really appreciate you loving me  
After all that we've been thru  
Really appreciate you loving me  
All times, time**

Your silky chocolate hair clung to your skin as you made your way above the sea. Your drenched hair swept up into the air, flicking water onto my body. I winced at the touch of the cool water as you spat some of the ocean from your mouth to my face. I laughed lightheartedly, and you just smiled with your fingers wrapped into my scarlet locks. I knew you wanted revenge, but when I saw your gorgeous hair drenched, your body revealed so sexy to me, I just could not help it.

**Got somebody she's a beauty  
Very special really and truly  
Take good care of me like it's her duty  
Want you right by my side night and day**

I brushed my hand over your face and pulled you to me. I brushed my lips again over your own plump lips then I dipped them into yours. I wrapped my arms around your waist and picked you up as your slender arms wrapped around my neck. I felt all the love, all the desire we both had swim together in our kiss. My tongue began to play with yours as the wind played with your hair earlier.

"Reno."

I felt you knock on the counter. My head was whirling with movement and pain as I felt numb. I looked from my left and right to see that we were both in your bar. I blinked my eyes as I could see you shaking your head.

"Reno, it's closing time. Time to go home," you replied as you swiftly took my empty glasses from my hands.

It was just a dream, was it? It felt so real. I could still sense your touch and smell your scent mixed with the heavenly scent of the ocean. It couldn't have been a dream.

" Reno, go home," you shouted half jokingly, half serious as you cleaned the rest of the bar.

I got up from the bar and I placed my money on the bar. You just scoffed and pushed it back to me. I gave a half smug, half appreciative smile as I placed my money back into my suit's pocket.

"Teef, I have a question?" I asked as you placed the stools on the bar.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing next weekend?"

You glanced at me over your shoulder and I saw a glimpse of the beach again. I took a small breath.

"I'm off the whole week. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want to go make some sandcastles?"

You looked at me with a perplexed expression and hands placed upon your hips, but all I could do was have a smirk curl onto my lips.

A/N: There you go! Simple and sweet. I really liked writing it! It makes me want to go to the beach now. I might write more, but I dunno yet…Review, and tell me your opinion!


End file.
